


Those Mischief Filled Eyes

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, Love, M/M, National Sciles Day, POV Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: "Do you remember when..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sciles day everyone. I felt bad that I hadn't written anything so I cranked this out real quick. Sorry for all mistakes.

“Do you remember when we first met…”

 

_His sand castle had been destroyed. He’d been so angry. He’d yelled and screamed at the bully who’d ruined his perfectly good sandcastle._

_The bully had apologized though. Had helped him fix the ruined walls and rebuild an even better castle._

_It had been the first time he ever looked into those mischief filled hazel eyes._

“Do you remember when we became brothers…”

 

_Those mischief filled eyes were filled with tears. The boy they’d belonged too was shaking, and the tears just wouldn’t stop falling. They were both shaking, both crying. He reached out and pulled the other boy to him._

“Do you remember when we had our biggest fight…”

 

_The rain had been cold that night. He’d looked into those mischief filled eyes and seen nothing but betrayal. The words they’d said to each other. The pain they’d caused each other._

“Do you remember when you forgot me…”

 

_He’d known something was missing. Nothing in life had felt right. It had been a nightmare. He’d dreamed of those mischief filled eyes, but would wake up in a world where they didn’t exist._

“Do you remember when you first kissed me…”

 

_He was there. He was real. He’d clung and clung to the other boy afraid to let go. He’d pulled back just enough to search the other’s eyes. Those mischief filled eyes filled with fear, joy, longing, and so many emotions he couldn’t quite decipher them all. The boy was back in his arms agan.. Those mischief filled eyes were back, and he damn sure wasn’t letting them out of his sight ever again. He pulled the other into a deep kiss, and damn if it didn’t feel good when the other boy kissed back._

 

“Do you remember when we go married…”

 

_He’d been standing next to his mother and the preacher looking out at the audience of their friends and family waiting. He’d been nervous and shaky. The double doors opened and in walked in a young man with mischief filled eyes._

_Saying, “I do,” was one of the greatest moments of his life._

 

“Do you remember when we finally got kids…”

 

_The adoption agency had finally called with good news. A little baby boy he need of a good home. Those mischief filled eyes had turned to him. A large smile on the young man’s face. They’d finally gotten the last puzzle to complete their family._

 

“Of course I remember all those things you old coot. You’re the one that keeps forgetting things.”

 

Stiles let out a loud laugh. His skin is tarnished and wrinkled now, but those mischief filled eyes are still as bright as ever.  Scott can’t help but pull the other man closer.

 

“You'll help me remember it all though won’t you Scotty?”

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
